


LGBTQ+ Support Hotline

by bloodyinspiredglader



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Depression, Eventual Smut, F/F, Gay Bucky Barnes, Homophobia, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyinspiredglader/pseuds/bloodyinspiredglader
Summary: "Hello, and welcome to the LGBTQ+ Support Hotline, this is Steve speaking. What can I help you with today?""H-hi. I just came out as gay to my parents and they kicked me out of the house... is there anywhere safe I can go?" Bucky's voice was shaking as he spoke.or, the au in which Steve works at an LGBTQ+ hotline and runs a shelter for homeless LGBT people and Bucky runs away and eventually makes a life with Steve.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i really really worked hard on this and i've had it in the works for a long time. feedback would be the absolute best.
> 
> trigger warning for homophobic slurs and slight violence!!!!! stay safe!

Bucky knew this was the worst idea he's ever had. Coming out? To homophobic bible thumpers? No way in hell. Yet... he knew he had to do it eventually. 

Although he really wanted to get it over with, he needed to pick a place where he could get away easily if things got violent. Which wasn't more likely than Bucky knew. Best case scenario, they'd just kick him out. Worst case scenario, his dad would get his rifle out and shoot his brains out. Either way, he was completely and totally fucked. 

Finally, when he decided he wasn't going to hold it off anymore, Bucky positioned himself somewhat close to the door so he could make a bolt for it if things went bad, which they were guaranteed to. "Mom, dad. What I've been wanting to tell you is... I'm gay."

Almost as if a bomb had gone off, his father's eyes narrowed in disgust and he hurried off down the hall. Undoubtedly towards the direction of his gun. "I can't believe we've been raising a faggot." Bucky's mother hissed. "Faggots don't belong in this house. Get out. I don't want to see your disgusting face here again. If I do, your father will shoot you on sight. Be gone by the time I get back." She headed off in the direction his father had went.

Even though he had been expecting it, his eyes filled with tears. _Dumbass. Why would you parents except you?_ Shaking his head, he made his way to his room and grabbed what little he would need. He couldn't help but take one last look at his bed before he left. This was his home of 18 years. 

Once he was sure he was far enough away, he took out his phone and dialed a number. He had to cross his fingers, fearful that they wouldn't be working or he would be rejected. However, neither of those things were the case and Bucky breathed a sigh of relief when the person on the other line picked up.

"Hello, and welcome to the LGBTQ+ Support Hotline, this is Steve speaking. What can I help you with today?"

"H-hi. I just came out as gay to my parents and they kicked me out of the house... is there anywhere safe I can go?" Bucky's voice was shaking as he spoke.

"Of course. Full name?"

"James Buchanan Barnes."

"Okay, James. Where are you right now?"

"I- I'm not sure exactly."

"No problem. Text this number with your location."

Bucky struggled for a few seconds before getting it sent. 

"Gotcha. We'll have someone there to pick you up. They'll be in a black van." 

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Bucky was practically sobbing into the phone but he didn't care. He was so relieved.

"It's our job. Looking forward to seeing you, James." _Click._ Silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no triggers for this!

Bucky was nearly asleep by the time the van pulled up. Even though it was the van that Steve had described, his muscles still tensed slightly. He couldn't be too careful, after all. The van stopped and parked and a silver-haired teenager stepped out. As the teenager began making his way over to him, he stood up.

"Hey. Are you Barnes?" The boy asked when he got closer. He did stop before he got too close, however.

"That's me."

"Awesome. Do you have a preferred name, or is James okay?"

"Bucky. I go by Bucky." 

"Okay, Bucky. I'm Pietro. We should head out. It's a bit of a drive."

Bucky nodded, grabbing his backpack and climbing into the van. It seemed that he and Pietro were the only people in it. Huh. That was odd. Usually that van was always picking people up. He shrugged it off as Pietro began driving.

"What's your story, Pietro?" Bucky asked. He was curious to know more about the silver-haired boy.

"Steve and I have been friends since were in kindergarten. Around the time I turned 10, I realized I was pansexual. I couldn't tell anyone, as they would think it was a phase. I did, however, tell Steve. Steve also came out as bisexual to me then. During high school, I met my current boyfriend, Clint. It was around that time that we, Steve and I, had heard about LGBT youth not getting the same rights as cisgender and straight kids were. The hotlines were tailored towards the majority, which was to be expected. I was the one who came up with the idea for an LGBTQ+ only support hotline. Steve just got it off the ground. He's also the one who came up with the idea of a house for homeless LGBTQ kids, such as yourself. I became Steve's right-hand man, so to speak." 

"That's... that's amazing. I'm so glad you did it." Bucky murmured.

"It was nothing, really." Pietro shrugged, but Bucky could tell he was pleased.

 

A few moments of silence, Pietro spoke again. "So... Bucky. Do you have a type?" He smirked.

"A type? No, not really. Although, I do tend to like blonds a lot more than any other color of hair, I guess. So blond hair would be my type, if I had to pick something."

"Oooh. Hope you don't fall in love with Steve too easily." Pietro winked over at Bucky. 

"Why? Is he blond?"

"Oh yeah. Definitely blond." 

"Awesome. That's cool. I can't wait to meet him." Bucky smiled, settling back in his seat and closing his eyes. If there was a drive, he figured he'd get some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bucky and steve meet!!! yay!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't believe i've written three chapters in one day? wow. anyways, come and talk to me about stucky on tumblr at pumpkinspicesulu !!!!!!

"Time to wake up." Bucky was awoken by Pietro poking him. He whacked his hand away and sighed. "Ready to meet Steve?" 

"Of course. I was born ready." Bucky smirked and gathered his backpack. Following Pietro, they entered a building. It was about the size of a post office, give or take several hundred feet. 

Bucky immediately recognized the voice of the guy who answered the phone. Steve. Pietro trotted in front of him and went over to Steve. They had a short whispered conversation before the blond came over to Bucky. "Hey. You're Bucky?" He held his out his hand.

"Yep. And you must be Steve?" Bucky shook his hand, noticing how strong Steve was.

"The one and only. Come on, I'll introduce you to the residents." With that, Steve headed down a corridor. There was a long row of rooms, each with a name plaque and pronouns. "That first room is home to Clint Barton, Pietro's boyfriend."

"I heard my name?" A tawny-haired boy stuck his head out. "New kid?"

"Yes. Clint, this is Bucky." 

Bucky smiled and shook hands with Clint. "I met Pietro. He's really nice."

"Don't you go flirting with him, okay? He's mine."

"Of course not."

 

Steve and Bucky continued the tour, Steve pointing out everyone. "That's Wanda Maximoff, Pietro's sister. Lesbian. She's only here because he is. And that's Natasha Romanoff. Bisexual. She and Wanda are dating. And that's Tony Stark's room. He's pansexual. Not dating anyone currently, but he definitely has a crush on James Rhodes. No doubt about it. And this is your room." Steve stopped before the third to last door and opened it.

Bucky stepped in, looking around. It was very much like a hotel room. Large TV, large bed. He sat down on the bed. Yep, comfortable bed too. 

"There's a fridge, a closet, a bathroom, everything you'd need. And people are getting clothes from your room as we speak."

 _"What?!"_ Are you insane? My mom will kill them!" Bucky exclaimed. And that moment, several guys dragged in a large suitcase. They both were unharmed. 

"Bucky, this is James Rhodes, preferably Rhodey, and Scott Lang. Rhodey, Scott, this is Bucky Barnes. He's new." 

Rhodey and Scott both nodded. "You're welcome, by the way."

"Thank you." Bucky blinked he should be grateful. He knew he should. But it just worried him. What if his parents came after Steve or Pietro? Or even Rhodey or Scott? God, he was going to cause them so much trouble. He knew that already.

"I'll leave you to unpack. Welcome, Bucky. We're glad to have you." Steve smiled, heading out. Scott and Rhodey quickly followed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning for self harm and depression!!! stay safe

It took him a little while, but Bucky soon learned the names and pronouns of everyone in the shelter. He grew fond of Pietro, the kid had the personality that you had to love. Although... he got annoying on occasion. Clint could testify for that. 

Bucky also really liked Steve. He seemed really down to earth. He also genuinely cared, which was something that he certainly wasn't used to. Coming out was hell for him, he had been constantly ridiculed by the kids he thought were his friends. 

Eventually, Bucky had to start wearing long sleeves to school everyday, even if it was summer. Of course, the counselors noticed and called his parents. His parents sent him to a psychiatrist. That helped about as much as poking a needle through your eye. It took years, but he recovered. The scars are still there, but he doesn't try and hide them anymore.

"Bucky?"

"Hmm?" Bucky shook himself out of his thoughts and looked to the person who had said his name. Rhodey. "Sorry. What were you asking?"

"When did you realize you were gay?"

"When I was 11. As a dare, I kissed my best friend. Because that's what boys do. Dare their friends to kiss. Anyways, instead of being disgusted like I should've been, I enjoyed. I didn't have a name for it, but I knew I was different. All of my male friends had crushes on girls and I had crushes on guys. I told myself that the feeling would go away, but it never did. Either way, it's my turn to ask a question. This goes to Pietro or Clint. How did you two start dating?"

Pietro looked over at Clint, who smirked. "Well, we met in high school after Clint's friend Peter introduced us. The first thing we did was come out to each other. I ended up just asking Clint to come to prom with me and he did. Sort of went from there, I guess." He smiled and took Clint's hand. "And I'm glad it did."

The group took turns asking each other questions until the sun went down. By that time, Bucky was exhausted and pretty much fell asleep immediately.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> triggers for self harm and depression

"Okay to come in?" Bucky recognized Steve's voice, which was followed by a knock.

"Sure." Bucky called. 

Steve came in, smiling. Bucky returned the smile and finished the paragraph he was on and shut his laptop. "To what do I owe this occasion?" 

"Well, whenever we get someone new, I wait a week. At the end of the week, I talk to them, get to know them personally. Their story, why they're here, all that." 

"That's... really kind of you, actually." Bucky looked over at Steve and smiled. 

"Thank you, Bucky. Nice to know someone appreciates it. Anyways. I know how you realized you were gay. But what's your story? Why did you self harm?" At Bucky's look of surprise, Steve nodded to the scars on his wrist. "Yes, I noticed."

"I came out to my friends and they treated me like trash. They outed me to everyone. They almost told my parents... but I had to do something to stop them. I'd rather not say what. It often go so bad that I would end up locking myself in my room as soon as I got home, or not even going to school." Bucky had to let out a shaky breath and wipe away the tears in his eyes before continuing. "I found whatever sharp thing I had and hurt myself. Relieved the pain I felt emotionally. Parents ended up finding out and calling a psychiatrist. Worked as well as if you were to poke my eye out with a spoon." He chuckled bitterly.

"At least you've stopped. You've recovered and that's all that matters. You're a fighter, Buck. You better believe that. You're absolutely not broken. I hope you can understand that."

"Thank you... that really means a lot, Steve." He paused for a moment. "'Buck'?"

"Is it okay if I call you that?"

"Of course. No one's ever called me that, though. Surprised me."

"Oh. Okay. Well, I'm gonna go. I'm happy that you were comfortable enough to share this with me." Steve said, squeezing Bucky's shoulder before waking out.

Watching him leave, Bucky opened his laptop back up and started a new document. All the while, he couldn't help but think that what Pietro had told him not to do had happened. He had fallen for Steve.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw i think there'll be some kind of smut in chapter 10 !

After the talk with Steve, Bucky found that he felt so much more self confident. Steve had helped him immensely, more than his counselor ever had. Which was surprising, considering Steve isn't a counselor himself. Or maybe he was. Bucky didn't know. Either way, he was glad for the talk. So glad, in fact, that he left a note on Steve's door. 'Hey, thank you for the talk. I feel so much better - Bucky' it read.

Hours after he left the note, there was a knock on his door. "Come in!" Bucky called, and Steve stepped in. "Oh, hi." He smiled.

"Hey, Buck." Steve returned the smile and came over to sit on the bed. Bucky set the down the book he was reading and sat down a few feet away. "To what do I owe this occasion?"

"I'm... not sure. I like talking to you, I guess." Steve shrugged.

"Why's that? Not like I'm an interesting guy or anything, right?" Bucky chuckled, shaking his head.

"That's precisely why. I really want to get to know you better." 

"Why me? There's a lot of other interesting people out there, Steve."

"Stop putting yourself down. You're interesting! You really are."

"If you say so, I suppose. What do you want to know?" 

"Do you have a crush? A type? Anything? At all?"

"Hmm... yes, to all of those." Bucky smirked. He liked to keep an element of surprise to his life, so he wasn't going to go out and tell anyone. Especially not the man that he was a crush on, who's sitting a few feet away. Nah.

"Well? Who is it?" Steve nudged Bucky lightly.

"Ahh... they live here. That's all I'm gonna say." Bucky said, winking.

"Come on, you can trust me. I won't tell anyone." 

"Alright, if you insist." Bucky grabbed Steve and pulled him and brought their lips together in a kiss. Amazingly, Steve was kissing him back. He pulled away, looking into Steve's eyes to gauge his reaction. "Does that tell you?" 

"Buck, I... I've had a crush on you too. That's... that's... ironic." Steve chuckled lightly, running a hand through his hair.

"It is, isn't?"


End file.
